Coin in sneaker
コイン | romaji name = Sunīkā in koin | game type = Shadow Game | players = * Dark Yugi * Junky Scorpion owner | winner = Dark Yugi | location = Junky Scorpion | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! | chapters = 8: " " }} Coin in sneakerYu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth was a Shadow Game in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga played between Dark Yugi and the Junky Scorpion owner. Each player took turns grabbing coins from inside a shoe, while there was a scorpion inside. The player who grabbed the most coins won. Events Prior Katsuya Jonouchi purchased a pair of Air Muscle shoes at the Junky Scorpion. However, the owner hired a group of thugs, which he called the Muscle Hunters, to steal back the shoes. The Muscle Hunters attacked Jonouchi, Yugi Mutou and Hiroto Honda from behind and stole the shoes. Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi later tracked the hunters down and found them at the arcade, Game. Jonouchi and Honda beat up the thugs and demanded the shoes back, to which they revealed the shopkeeper's treachery. Yugi switched to Dark Yugi and returned to the Junky Scorpion, where he demanded the shoes back. The owner played innocent and acted surprised to find the shoes in the store. He snuck his pet scorpion inside one of the shoes and handed it back, hoping Dark Yugi would get stung while holding the shoe. However, Dark Yugi knew the scorpion was in the shoe, and dropped ten coins inside before challenging the owner to a game. Game Dark Yugi explained the rules: the players take turns pulling coins out of the shoe, while trying not to get stung, and whoever gets the most wins. The owner agreed to play under the condition that if he wins, Dark Yugi gives him ￥100,000 for each coin. Dark Yugi accepted the condition and said if he won, all he wanted was the shoes back. Dark Yugi went first and got one coin. The owner also got one coin on his turn. The owner thought he was getting nowhere by pulling out one coin at a time, so looked for a way to grab them all at once. Dark Yugi grabbed one again on his next turn. Before his turn, the owner inquired about the rules of the game, asking if anything was fair as long as he stuck his hand in the shoe to grab coins, which Dark Yugi affirmed. With that, the owner took a knife and stabbed it into the middle of the shoe, trying to kill the scorpion. He then stuck his hand in and tried to grab all the remaining coins. However, with all of them in his hand, his fist became too big and he was unable to pull it out of the foot hole. He had also missed the scorpion with the knife and it proceeded to sting him, badly poisoning him and ending the game. Aftermath Dark Yugi said that in the Shadow Games, those with weak hearts always lose, and if the owner had any love for his pet scorpion or the shoes, he could not have predicted how the game would have turned out. When Dark Yugi switched back to Yugi, the owner was being taken to the hospital for his sting, and Yugi didn't know how he got back the shoes, or why there was a hole in them. Jonouchi was still impressed that Yugi got the shoes back, and considered the hole to be a battle scar of sorts. References * Category:Shadow Games